Overweighted
by resteazyluv
Summary: Everything eventually comes to the light of day and fate ultimately has her say.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyers. However the deviation of the plot is all my devious love child._

**Overweight**

**B POV**

Standing in the room of marble and granit, I am accutely aware of the weight resting on my shoulders. Taking a shuddered breath I meet the eyes of my future and raise my hand for the millenia old royal to grasp.

I know that Aro will not see anything from me unless I want him to. So relaxing and opening up I allow him into my mind. Granite hands clasp mine tighter as his blood red eyes stare into mine. I see it when he finally sees all that I know, feel and am. His eyes soften slightly as he removes one of his hands to place it on my cheek , leaning in he places a cool kiss on my brow. Stepping back Aro turns to his brothers Ciaus and Marcus.

"It would seem that dear Isabella has suffered greatly for the actions of the young mind reader. It's a shame that Edward does not understand that for every action there is an equal or opposite reaction. Young Isabella, it would seem, has lost a great deal due to Edwards actions or lack there of."

Marcus stands and walks towards us in the middle of the room to stand next to his brother. I am struck by the power and knowledge radiating from the kings. Aro with his straight black hair and sharp features stands about 6 feet high . Marcus's long brown hair and rounded face with eyes that have seen to much standing at least a half foot taller than the other two. Still sitting on his thrown with hair the palest shade of blonde and scars adorning his body like badges of honor is Caius.

Standing next to Edward I wonder what I ever saw in the man child forever stuck at 17. I was armed with blinders until they were ripped from me with the death of my parents. I was so hurt when he left me in the forest trampling my self esteem and self worth. It wasn't until after Charlie had sat me down and talked with me that I realized that no one should have that much power over how I see myself. I also realized that my relationship with Edward and his family was unhealthy. I gave up myself to fit into what they thought I should be.

I was brought out of my reflections by a gentle hand at my right elbow guiding me away from Edwards side and slightly behind Marcus who had walked to us. As the two kings moved to block me from Edward and Alice, Caius left his thrown to step in front of the two Cullens. Marcus slide his hand down to softly grasp mine as Caius began speaking. " People call the Volturi monsters, however the only ones I see are standing in front of me. Edward were you aware that after Aro read you we had a discussion about you? No, well let me inform you and Ms. Cullen of a few things. It is our jobs as kings to make sure that our subjects are safe and well taken care of. Especially when that subject is unable to care for themselves. We take that job very seriously. I know that you have been misinformed of how our coven runs but rest assured that yes we drink the blood of humans however we o not look down on them. We were all human before the change. And we never harm the innocent. But what you and your family has done is horrible. You and your family will be punished." Before Caius could finish Edward snarled and crouched as if to spring at the kings. Before he could Felix and Demetri were on him forcing him to his knees. Jane had moved to block Alice from coming to his aid. As Edward continued to struggle in the guards grip Aro leaned down to look him in his eyes.

" Grave offenses have been committed and justice shall be served. Your family has been sent for to stand trial. From this moment forward you shall have no contact with Isabella. The second you left the child laying on the forest floor, she became our ward. Ours to protect, nurture and teach. Guards take Mr. and Ms. Cullen to the visiting quarters and make sure they are unable to leave."

With their commands Felix and Demetri forced Edward towards the doors while Jane and Alec followed Alice. Once they were gone everyone relaxed slightly. The three kings turned to me as Marcus spoke " I understand that you are confused about what is going on, but I promise that all will be understood in time. For now, know that you are safe with us and we will take care of you. Now Stella if you would follow me you can refresh yourself and get some rest. Until we can get something set up just for you, you will be staying in my rooms. That way we know you are being looked after and you can just sit back and enjoy your time until the rest get here."

I could feel the grime on me from my trip through the fountain, so without complaint I followed the ancient through winding halls to his rooms.

**Aro POV**

Watching my once somber brother come to life over the young Ms. Swan was something indeed. What was even more of a wonder was reading Caius's thoughts after meeting the young woman. I don't even think he understands his response to her. Looking through Marcus's gift I could see that we had bonds to her as Uncles however Caius had a paternal bond to the young one that had been through so much. My brother didn't lie it is our job to look after those who couldn't. But in Isabella's case there was a little more involvement. The young woman had had entirely too much piled on her small shoulders. We could not in good conscience leave her on her own. I knew that she would fit in just right here. She brought something for every person here. Giving each of us the gift of herself. Jane and Alec saw a sister to share their love with. Demetri and Felix found a little sister to protect and teach. Heidi found a sister that needed her help to become the confident, beautiful woman she could be. Marcus and I found a beloved niece to spoil and teach about academics. And Caius my warrior brother found a daughter to temper his vengeful spirit and show him a softer side of himself.

Speaking of said brother he does look about ready to tear something apart. "Caius brother calm yourself Isabella is safe and sound with Marcus. Nothing will get to her with him there. Also Jane is going to go and see if Isabella needs her for anything." At this Caius settles down with a slight smile. " I think we should have another thrown placed out for Isabella. I will not have my daughter kept away like our mates. She shall take her place beside me helping to rule, where she belongs. My Isabella is strong in mind and spirit. I believe she shall help rule with integrity and love. I couldn't be prouder even if she had grown from my seed."

I couldn't help the smirk on my face at my usually pessimistic brother. I don't think he even realized how much chest was puffed out. Trying to hide my humor at his sake I adjusted my robes and started towards my office. Not paying any attention Caius follows.

After a couple of hours going over paperwork Afton knocks on the door and introduces Peter Whitlock and his mate Charlotte. My brothers and I are familiar with the Whitlocks, having worked with them from time to time. Both are survivors of the new born wars of the south. Peter stands tall at six and a half feet with messy dirty blond hair and scars everywhere. Charlotte is a small little thing that barely reaches his chest with long blonde hair. Looking at the two I politely ask what we can do for them.

Peter opened his mouth to answer, and I knew that this was going to be good. Peter is nothing if not a smart ass. " Well it seems your majesties it seems you have the last of my blood residing in your castle. So Char and I hopped a plane and headed to Dracula's castle where the inhabitants are too lazy to catch their own food. Puts a whole new meaning to the phrase room service. At any rate, we decided to offer our services as guards for my blooded niece Isabella. She is the very last of my blood and we will do anything to keep her around. Caius I understand that she is your daughter and I will not stand in the way of that. However don't think that means I'm not gonna say my piece. Now there are some things that ya'll should be aware of."

At that Peter just stopped talking. I can see it now my brother is about to loose his cool. Yes there it goes.

" Well fucker are you going to explain or just leave it there. This is about my child I need to know what is going on. Don't you dare keep things from me. I will rip you limb from limb if something happens to her." Yes there is no doubt that he has claimed Isabella. Peter just looks at Caius as he gets more and more agitated. Finally Peter smirks and explains. " Edweirdo and Satan's Imp have been very bad. They both knew from the beginning that Bella belonged to another. They both worked together to keep her from her mate and the Prada elf went so far as to try and have Bella killed."

At this news growls could be heard around the castle, mine included. After that revelation Marcus bursts through the doors followed closely by Felix and Demetri. Most don't know that Marcus is actually the most emotional of us and the best fighter. Everyone assumes that because he appears apathetic that he is, however that just isn't true. In a blink Marcus is in Peters face demanding an explanation. Without pause Peter begins " Satan's whore has known since Bella was born that she was destined for Jasper. But since the midget didn't want to lose her own personal lap dog, she has been interfering with fate. Edward was originally supposed to drain her, when he wouldn't she planned the whole James and Victoria situation as well as several times when Bella was a child. When Bella was little we were never far away making sure she survived. When she moved to that Hell hole Forks we couldn't follow. If we would have it would have been much worse."

After he was done Felix and Demetri left to check on Bella. We all knew that until everything was solved those two would never be far from her. My brothers look like they were ready to kill the whole coven to eliminate any threat. At seeing their looks Peter was quick to add on " Not all of them were involved. If fate wasn't messed with you would have found Bella when she was very young. She was always meant to be part of you. But so were a couple of others in that coven. Now I believe the wife and I are gonna go introduce ourselves to my kin and then we're gonna go get some things that she needs to be comfortable. So we'll take our leave with a couple words of wisdom, Isabella has never truly had anybody that took care of her. I would suggest telling her what she means to ya'll. "

With that they left the room leaving just my brothers and I.


	2. Wake up

I don't own nor make any money off this.

**2. Wake up**

**Bella POV**

Jane, the lovely little demon munchkin, was keeping me company as I waited for the rest of the Cullen's to show up. Surprisingly Satan's imp and I got along rather well. We bonded over Elvis of all things. That crazy vamp thinks he's still alive and a vampire! Who knows she probably changed him herself and is hiding him away just to give her private concerts. That bitch has another thing coming if she thinks I'm not gonna be in on that!

Jane's twin Alec brought in a iPod and speakers so we could all jam. I convinced Jane to let her long blonde hair down from her stoggy bun and shed her robes.

So that's why Marcus and Caius found us singing loudly to Jailhouse Rock. The price of the speakers 129$, the price of the pen used as a mic 10$, the look on their faces priceless!

" I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is going on in here?" Marcus was the first to recover.

"Well you see what had happened was..." I couldn't even finish before Caius cut me off.

"Young lady stop right there, do not finish that sentence. We don't care, as long as you are happy and not causing trouble. I can see it now you two are going to give us grey hair."

"Uhm, I don't know if you know this but vampires can't get grey hair." I just couldn't help myself, I had to point that out. After my oh so eliquant reply all the vamps in the room just stop and look at me. "what you know its true."

**C POV**

I can't believe my daughter! I really am going to have to keep a close eye on her. Little trouble maker. And I can tell a few of the others will be right along with her. At least she and Jane have become friends. Hopefully she can lean on her through this shit storm that is coming.

When Peter filled us in on what has been going on, I couldn't stop the rage from brewing inside of me. I am normally the cold vicious brother. Cold and calculating, never giving second chances. But when this little human came in I could feel my world shifting. She was mine, not like my mate, but as if she had come from me. I know I didn't make her but she was mine none the less. I would move heaven and earth for her. Don't get me wrong I am still a bastard, however not with her.

The nerve of those fur munching Cullens. I will gladly punish all those involved with the delirious duos plot. Speaking of the Cullen's I need to get everyone together. They would be arriving momentarily.

"Alright the Cullen's are almost here, this is what is going to happen. Bella you will be sitting by my thrown with Peter, Jane and Alec right by you. Now I know that snarky attitude is going to pop up, but I need you to hold off until I let you know when." I got knods from all so I kept going "Bella I know you want to get cleaned up first so go take a shower real quick while we get everything worked out."

Bella goes to get that done while Jane and I get her clothes ready. I know my daughter so I had Jane get her some skinny jeans and convers shoes that I had Heidi go out and get. Peter came in and brought a T-shirt that said bite me or fuck off.

"Peter what is it with you and these shirts?" He just smirked before replying.

"Hey she is my blood. We're twisted like that!" Cocky dick.

Jane took the clothes to Bella. Once they were done we headed to the thrown room.

"Bella this is Peter, you are his family." She ran over and hugged him asking all types of questions. But we made it to the thrown room so I turn around and address them " OK everyone knows the plan, let's stick to it please. "

Everyone gathers calm and we go in.


End file.
